This invention relates to a double-bearing type fishing reel in which the occurrence of a trouble is prevented which is due to the damage of the spool shaft or the bearings.
A conventional double-bearing type fishing reel is designed as follows: That is, as disclosed by Japanese Utility Patent Application Publication No. 1811/1992, a spool shaft having a spool is rotatably supported through bearings between the side boards of the reel body.
When manufactured, or when taken care of or repaired after fishing, the spool having the spool shaft is often coupled to and decoupled from the reel body. For this purpose, the end portions of the spool shaft are inserted into the bearings provided between the side boards. This work is sometimes rather difficult, and the surfaces of the inside-diameter holes of the bearings may be damaged, and in the case of ball bearings, the balls may be damaged. Those damages may produce abnormal noises when the spool is turned in the reverse direction to let out the fishing line.
On the other hand, recently, in order to improve the rotational performance of the spool, the spool bearing section has been decreased in diameter, and accordingly the bearings have been also decreased in diameter. Hence, it is not simple to insert the end portion of the spool shaft into the bearing; that is, the reel is low in assembling work efficiency.